<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tokyo Drift by nakayumota</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603756">Tokyo Drift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakayumota/pseuds/nakayumota'>nakayumota</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Lust at First Sight, M/M, RM new meaning, Tokyo Drift AU, Yuta drift king, red hair yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakayumota/pseuds/nakayumota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Namjoon has had one too many run ins with the authorities in Seoul and has taken a vacation to Japan to clear his head. On his way to the mountains, he takes a detour through Tokyo to satisfy his friend’s demands and is met with a gorgeous drift king.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Namjoon | RM/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tokyo Drift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell of burnt rubber and gasoline hung in the air as Namjoon followed after Hoseok, eyeing the groups of women and men gathered around cars. The different colors made it hard to focus on just one, but so many of them looked beyond customized. Why had he even decided to come here? He was in Tokyo for an escape, but here he was back to his roots. Somehow he always found a way back to racing. </p><p>For now though, he was merely an observer, watching as a pair of cars shot by only to take a sharp turn in the somewhat crowded car park. The cheers were loud, but not nearly as deafening as the rev of engines bouncing off of concrete. Something about the smells and sounds was making something deep within him ache… he wanted to be behind the wheel of a car, speeding down a dimly lit road, leaving everyone behind. It was like an addiction. No it was an addiction. </p><p>This was why he left Seoul. It was getting too much, too fast. His family and close friends no longer trusted him. He placed more value on his freedom and ability to take on anyone. But here he was, following Hoseok, shoulders hunched forward to make himself appear smaller. </p><p>Hoseok’s smile was wide and gummy as he approached what looked to be a normal group of racers. There were men and women casually lingering, talking about the lineup for the next race. Namjoon felt his eyes drawn to the back of someone’s head, the way everyone else seemed to look towards him. His hair was bright red, the short strands pulled into a short ponytail with Bobby pins holding them up to the back of his head. The way his body curved spoke of confidence and it made the Korean intrigued as Hoseok greeted the whole lot in his ever cheery, loud tone. </p><p>The first turn of the red head’s face had Namjoon stopping and staring for a few moments too long. He was… for lack of a better word, stunning. The slant of his features were fierce, leading the racer to believe that he took no shit. But when he caught sight of his gaze, beneath that fierce look and daring stare, there was an approachable kindness that made him even further intrigued. </p><p>“So uh… this is RM, the guy I told you about before. He’s here for a spiritual cleansing or something.” Hoseok was wearing his shit eating grin that meant he was teasing but Namjoon knew better than to show any real weakness in front of a street boss. </p><p>The red head was eyeing him, lips pursed and scrutinizing. Namjoon could feel the stare beneath his skin and he wasn’t sure if it was crawling or burning. Either way, he stepped forward slightly, bringing himself up to his full height. “I heard the mountains in Osaka and Kyoto were really the best place to clear your mind. But uh, I made a detour to Tokyo for a week or two first to catch all the tourist sites.” He shrugged his shoulders, keeping his smile relaxed and easy as he gauged the reaction on Red’s face. His head has to tilt back slightly so he could still look him in the eyes, but he didn’t seem intimidated by Namjoon’s height at all. </p><p>There was the sound of a scoff from beside him, the sound of rapid Japanese going off that he could only catch bits and pieces of. Probably someone translating his English for their leader, but he wasn’t completely sure. Red’s eyes lit up and a smirk curled at the corners of his lips as he let his head tilt back further to expose the length of his pale neck. “Osaka is my hometown. It is the best for rest.” </p><p>The English wasn’t perfect, stilted and careful, but at least he was trying to communicate. Namjoon could appreciate the effort, but being who he was, he took mercy on the leader and easily swapped himself into the Japanese language so that he could communicate without worry of something getting lost in between. </p><p>“Do you have any suggestions then? I’m always open to others opinions.” The Japanese language felt heavy and unused on his tongue, but it appeared that he managed to impress the other as the smirk on his face softened but grew wider all the same, morphing into an almost smile. </p><p>The crowd around them seemed to be flabbergasted for the time being, watching on in awe as the two spoke, almost as if they weren’t accustomed to such interaction. “Perhaps… what if I show you myself. But… only if you win.” </p><p>As if by some convenient plot point, two cars slide by as the redhead nodded, clearly indicating that Namjoon would need to participate. It took a moment of thinking, which really wasn’t all that hard for him. He was itching to get behind the wheel of that car and maybe… just maybe needing to know what Red was like away from all of this. It felt as if everything could change for him if he won a race. </p><p>“I would… if I could. I don’t have a car you see.” The red head arched an eyebrow and stayed quiet as the crowd around them watched on. </p><p>It wasn’t long however before a tall, slightly built man stepped forward and held up a set of keys. “You can borrow my car… so long as you don’t fuck her up.” </p><p>“Johnny, are you sure about this?” Red asked in Japanese, looking over to the male who spoke perfect English without hesitation.</p><p>The man shrugged his built shoulders and offered up a kind smile, “I believe in him… I’ve heard rumors about how good the legendary RM was in Seoul. Let’s see if you live up to your name Race Master.” </p><p>Namjoon caught the keys that were flung to him and the redhead had a look of excitement in his eyes as he started to move people away from the car they were crowded around. It was black, sleek, and powerful… something that seemed to reflect the image of its owner as he moved to get behind the driver’s seat, leaving his followers to take care of business for him. </p><p>Following Hoseok and Johnny, they lead him to a striking blue and white race car that made Namjoon’s fingers twitch. “This is Heaven. She’s one of my masterpieces, I built her from the ground up.” </p><p>An impressed sound comes from Hoseok and he turns slightly to address Namjoon. “You’ve drifted before, right? Aka-san is undefeated in drifting.” </p><p>There was a pause, a moment of uncertainty that made Namjoon question if he should even be doing this. But when he glanced over to the black car waiting for him, the red hair behind the wheel, he knew he had to try. Or at least give it a fair shot. “I’m a fast learner, so how does it work?” </p><p>Getting into the car, Hoseok rushes through a shitty explanation of how to actually drift. It made Namjoon confused, but one thing he knew for sure was that his handbrake was his saving grace. </p><p>Pulling up to the start line, he could feel the power of Johnny’s car beneath his fingertips. It was something he would never get tired of. Glancing over he saw a relaxed determination on Aka’s features and it only proved to him that he probably, definitely wouldn’t win this. But maybe by showing his willingness to try, it might earn him some brownie points. </p><p>Turning his gaze forward, it seemed to go from waiting to racing in a millisecond, and they were both off. Namjoon pulling ahead with sheer speed, the racing of his entire life ingrained in his very being. That was until he came to the first turn. Slamming on his brakes and using the handbrake, twisting the wheel fast only resulted in him scraping against the wall, the sound of metal making him cringe as he tried to remind himself to take it easy. </p><p>Just as he was moving to get himself away from the wall, Aka breezed past in his black car, swinging in a perfect arc of burnt rubber and speeding off, leaving Namjoon behind. </p><p>Much of the race continued like this, the adjustments to RM’s breaking and going slowly getting better but not to the point that the car wasn’t entirely ruined by the end of the race. Johnny was at the end, looking disappointed but not entirely angry over the entire situation. He was the one to loan his car to a complete stranger. </p><p>Namjoon parked carefully, feeling the car shudder as he got out slowly. The crowd had swarmed the winner, his arms thrown over two guys’ shoulders he clearly knew. The glint of victory was in his gaze, but it seemed to be secondary to his will to pull away and greet the loser. </p><p>“You’re terrible at drifting.” The smile on his face was bright, blinding even as he laughed. Oh and that was such a lovely laugh. Shit was he really entranced by this guy already? Just cause he had a fancy car and could drive well and looked as if he walked right out of a Yaoi manga to make all of his unspoken wet dreams come true, meant absolutely nothing. </p><p>Namjoon nodded slightly before he sighed and looked over Johnny’s wrecked car. “I was getting the hang of it there in the end… kind.” He winced slightly as he watched the fender buckle and nearly fall off completely. </p><p>“Here.” There was a brief moment before he felt something pressing into the palm of his hand. A slip of paper, who even did that anymore, and a wide smile was still on the drifter’s face. “Maybe you should learn how to drift from the best before you go to Osaka.”</p><p>There was a wink, one that didn’t go unnoticed by a majority of Red’s posse. It was a clear indication that he was being flirted with and it made something hot slice through him. </p><p>Being as discreet as possible, Namjoon looks at the slip of paper in his hand. Digits were scrawled across the with a small amount of words attached. “Call Yuta, you suck.” A huff of laughter comes from his lips in amusement, and he wonders when the hell the other had time to write this down… unless he figured from the beginning which could have been the case. </p><p>The balls on the drifter made Namjoon laugh, wondering just how far this could really go.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>